


doctor who fic: we are

by dominique012



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominique012/pseuds/dominique012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Got you, Rose Tyler."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	doctor who fic: we are

**Author's Note:**

> Anywhere but Cardiff Fic - Sydney, Australia, closing ceremonies / 2000 Olympics

**Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 913  
 **Spoilers:** None. Tiny mention of _Fear Her_  
 **Summary:** _"Got you, Rose Tyler."_  
 **Note:** Anywhere but Cardiff Fic - Sydney, Australia, closing ceremonies / 2000 Olympics  
Huge thanks to the amazing [](http://jeonggam.livejournal.com/profile)[**jeonggam**](http://jeonggam.livejournal.com/) for the terrific beta job. *hugs*

_It started like this._

One of those pre-trip conversations by the console.

Her tone was sweet: "Come on. That guy—Samaranch—called it 'The best Olympic games ever'" She raised her eyebrows, and added with a hopeful look, "Sydney's probably all warm and lovely too!"

Rose held the rail behind her with two hands and leaned out, stretching her body toward him.

He looked up at her, and as she smiled, he felt a thread of dazzling, clumsy butterflies sweep through his stomach.

The Doctor suppressed a grin. Without the slightest intention of refusing her, he gave a great scoff.

"Oh, how can he even say that? Did he see that Greek shepherd in Athens? Or the first women athletes in Paris? Croquet, Rose, croquet!" She frowned in puzzlement, but he continued. "And if you want warm, I know a desert where the sand shimmers silver, and the dunes roll away towards a beautiful violet horizon. It's breathtaking and just hot, hot, hot…" He paused to meet her quirked eyebrow and amused expression.

"Maybe for the next one." She shrugged and smiled fondly. "I dunno, just got a bit of thing for the Olympics now. Ever since 2012…"

"You're just feeling nostalgic for a few ball bearing cupcakes. Or maybe that's just me." He gave her a long look, his gaze tracing the line of her neck down her body. "Into sport much as a kid, were you?"

She gave him a cheeky smile. "Shareen and I used to watch the progress of the football team at school quite a bit."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I can just see that." He turned to face the console. "Right. It's settled. Sydney, 2000. Olympic Games." He looked over his shoulder. "How about the Closing Ceremony this time?"

She nodded happily, eyes bright with excitement, and the butterflies inside him circled around once more.

+++

_She took his hand._

They threaded their way through the crowd. Evening was falling, the afternoon light giving way to the white light of the stadium and the sparkling haze of camera flashes. A dark-haired soprano on the main stage commanded the attention of most of the crowd, but Rose's attention was fixed firmly on the onlookers just nearby.

"Look at them," she said wonderingly. The Doctor stood next to her. His eyes flicked between the stage and the crowd, before resting on her awestruck face.

"What?"

"They look so…inspired. Excited."

He glanced around at the throng of faces. "Ah, sport – cheering and fighting. Patriotism and hooliganism. It brings out the best and worst in humans." He gave her a cheerful grin. "You're all a bit mad really."

She nodded knowingly. "You love us."

He conceded with a little tilt of his head. "Well. Some of you maybe."

+++

_He reached out for her._

She almost lost him at one point, as they wandered through the stadium. A wall of broad-shouldered, carousing football fans suddenly appeared in front of her. She stopped, looking around for him. Suddenly, through the crowd, she felt a touch on her shoulder, and then his hand closed firmly around hers and he pulled her close.

He smiled down at her as they were jostled forward. "Got you, Rose Tyler."

She grinned back, looking very happy at that.

He glanced at the footballers. "They're from Cameroon, I think. Funny name, isn't it? Always reminds me of those coconutty biscuit meringue things…"

"Macaroons?"

"That's it!" He beamed. "Delicious." They moved in the direction of the food vendors. "Let's eat!"

+++

_They were in love, unashamedly._

There were no macaroons. But he'd managed to find a stand with fresh, sweet, churros dusted with icing sugar.

They walked slowly. Rose was nibbling on the pastry and poring over a program of the evening's events.

He couldn't help grinning at her. She had a line of icing sugar on her cheek, and there were crumbs clinging to the strands of hair near her face.

"Wait!" She paused and looked up at him, eyes twinkling. "Kylie Minogue is singing tonight!" She frowned. "What are you grinning at?"

"You." He watched his hand suddenly take on a life of its own and gently wipe the sugar from her face. Her mouth twitched into a tiny smile, and she leaned in to him, ever so slightly.

As he brushed away the last bit of sugar and a couple of crumbs from her hair, she reached up and ran her fingers down through his hair, to the nape of his neck until they came to rest on his shoulder. Her gaze was focused steadfastly on his coat.

He froze, suddenly feeling like he couldn't breathe. This was it. He would stop breathing right here in Sydney at the 2000 Olympics, with Rose Tyler touching his neck. His fingers were somehow entangled in her hair.

"Unbelievable." The word fell out of his mouth before he even realised.

Rose smiled, and it was like she knew something he didn't. "What's that?" Her voice was soft and not cheeky now.

"This," he said wonderingly. "You're here. I'm here. We're-"

Yes." Rose smiled wider. "We're…aren't we?"

She tiptoed and placed a hand on each side of his head, reaching up to kiss his forehead. He suddenly felt like they were both atop a very tall mountain and about to fall—no, jump—right off.

He took her hand and kissed her palm. "Shall we?" He held out his hand.

She took it, and they kept walking.

END  



End file.
